Season 7
This season everyone returns to JCS there are 6th and 7th graders. Episodes *''First Day of Seventh-'' Gabby and everyone return for seventh grade, Gabby, Mia, Mick, and Mallz are confused with their new roomie Lauren. *''Fifth Day No FMJay-'' Gabby and Mallz question Lauren, Mia and Mick make a scrapbook of FMG, America becomes Student Council President. *''Said Amy-'' Anne tells all about her real name, Jay, Marcus, America, Holly K., and Mallz announce a 9-11 memorial assembly. *''Wardrobe Malfunction-'' Mrs. Murphy goes and visits FMG, Gabby starts to wear Jamie's old clothing, Gabby goes back to her old style. *''Brawl Part 1-'' Mia and Lauren hate each other, Andrew and Marcus become friends. *''Brawl Part 2-'' Mia and Lauren get into a cat fight, Raphael asks out America but she rejects. *''Holly K. Ambition-'' Holly K. witnesses Jay making out with some girl and Anne doesn't believe her, Anne and Jay break up, Lauren and Mia become friends. *''A is for America, Anne, and Annoying Part 1-'' Jacob likes Rachel but he is going out with Holly K., James and Mike witness Carmine kiss Lauren, Anne and America get into a fight when they become partners for Spanish. *''A is for America, Anne and Annoying Part 2-'' Gabby and Mia become JCS cheerleaders, Mick and Lauren spy on their teachers after class, Anne and America forgive each other, Mike and James confront Carmine. *''Break-'' Raphael and Holly K. share secrets but she tells everyone, Gabby learns how to do a double flip in the air. *''The Visit-'' Jamie visits, Ane and Jay get back together. *''Love Drunk-'' Anne and Jay celebrate their anniversary by drinking beer, Mike has a first date, Lauren and Marcus become boyfriend and girlfriend. *''Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Part 1-'' Gabby notices Mia kissing Marcus, James and Andrew teach Carmine about oral sex. *''Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Part 2-'' Gabby confronts Mia, Mia doesn't know about Lauren and Marcus, Mia slaps Marcus. *''You Be So Immature-'' James is convinced that he isnt too immature, Mallz fails her Literature test. *''Why You So Obsessed With Me?-'' Does Raphael's crush on Holly K. go way too far? *''America the Budgetful-'' Can America fix the school's horrible budget before it's too late? *''Bullied Without A Say-'' Mike and Andrew are faced with teacher bullying, Mia apologizes to Lauren for kissing Marcus. *''My Past-'' Jacob reveals his bad boy past to Raphael, Holly K. and Jacob break up, Holly K. warns Anne that Jay is a bad influence. *''Hey, Hey, You, You, I Don't Like Your Rocker Boyfriend- 'Gabby gets a new boyfriend that tells her that he is gay, James and Mike get mad when they go on the wrong class trip. *Come Together- '''Holly K. forces Anne and Jay to have "sex" to spicin' their relationship, Lauren stresses out when she forgets her lines. '' *Mickey, Mickey Why Ya' Crying?- 'Mick learns she's failing english, and needs a better grade and looks to Gabby to help her study, Carmine turns to Andrew for girl advice, but goes to crazy and ignores it. *Encore- ''L'auren gets an encore for her presentation in the play, but afterwards gets date raped and abused by Marcus; Gabby and Mia get a lip ring from Gabby's ex-boyfriend; Raphael tries to make a list of things to do over the summer with Jacob, but it doesn't work out.'' Main Characters *Gabby- 7th grade *Mia- 7th grade *Mick- 7th grade *Mallz- 7th grade *Lauren- 7th grade *America- 7th grade *James- 6th grade *Mike- 6th grade *Andrew-6th grade *Carmine-6th grade *Raphael-7th grade *Holly K.-7th grade *Anne-7th grade *Jay-7th grade *Marcus-7th grade *Jacob-7th grade *Mrs. Murphy-Principal of JCS Special Appearance Jamie- 7th grade comes to visit. Rachel- 7th grade in 1 episode. New Characters *Lauren- New roomie with Gabby, Mia, Mick, and Mallz. 7th grade